1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to munitions. More specifically, the present invention relates to dispensed payload munitions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guided projectile munitions are advantageously utilized in the art. Such devices have been developed which are non-spin stabilized because the guidance of a non-spin device is more readily achievable than guidance of the spin stabilized variety of munitions. However, the use of non-spin stabilized munitions does create certain disadvantages in the dispersal of payloads upon delivery of the munitions to a target area.
In the case of munitions that deliver a plurality of grenades to a target location, a uniform grenade dispersal pattern is a key criterion with respect to the effectiveness of such munitions and delivery systems. Since guided projectile munitions are usually non-spin stabilized to effect proper guidance, the delivery of the payload is accomplished without the benefit of the rotation present in spin stabilized munitions. Prior art methods of grenade dispersal for non-spin projectiles produce a spoke type pattern on the target. The grenades are dispersed along lines which form expanding angles from the pattern center. This type of pattern leaves large voids at the extreme pattern edges, and renders the munitions coverage less uniform, and therefore less effective, than may otherwise be possible.
If the munitions is spinning, or rotating, at the moment when the payload of grenades is dispersed, then the pattern generated is spiral shaped and tends to overcome the problem with the aforementioned voids in the pattern. For this reason, non-spin dispersing projectiles are somewhat rare in practice. Previous attempts at overcoming this problem by combining non-spin munitions, which disperse a plurality of grenades, have involved inducing a rotation to the entire projectile at dispersal. Such an approach, however, invariably leads to a more complicated and expensive device.
Therefore, a method or apparatus that can induce spin, or rotation, at the point of dispersal would be advantageous, and a need exists in the art for such a device or method that can be achieved with low cost and low complexity.
The need in the art is addressed by the teachings of the present invention. In a first illustrative embodiment, an apparatus for dispensing payload in munitions is taught. The apparatus has a casing with a rifled cylindrical portion, and a payload located within the casing and that slides out of the casing. The payload has a member that engages the rifled cylindrical portion. A means for expelling the payload from the casing is provided that imparts rotation upon the payload with respect to the cylindrical portion by the rifling. In a refinement of the foregoing embodiment, the means for expelling the payload is gas pressure. In another refinement, the means for expelling is payload expulsion gases. In another refinement, the member is a bulkhead on the payload. In another refinement, the bulkhead is circular. In another refinement, the circular bulkhead has a plastic band about its periphery. In another refinement, the plastic band is nylon. In another refinement, the payload further comprises a plurality of grenades, and the imparted rotation of the payload causes the dispersal of the grenades in a spiral pattern. In another refinement, the cylindrical portion is an outer wall of the casing, and the rifling is formed on an internal surface of the outer wall. In another refinement, the rifling is formed as spiral grooves dispersed upon the inner surface. In another refinement, the rifling is formed as spiral ridges dispersed upon the inner surface. In another refinement, the apparatus is an artillery shell. In another refinement, the apparatus is a guided projectile. In another refinement, the apparatus is a rocket. In another refinement, the apparatus is a non-spin stabilized projectile.
The present invention also teaches a method of imparting rotation upon the payload of a dispersed payload munitions that has a casing with a rifled cylindrical portion and a payload slideably located within the casing and, where the payload has a member engaging the rifling. The method comprises the steps of delivering the casing and payload to a target destination, and expelling the payload from the casing. This action imparts rotation upon the payload with respect to the casing by the rifling. In a refinement of this method, the delivering step is accomplished by firing the payload and casing from a gun. In another refinement, the delivering step is accomplished by incorporating the casing and payload into a rocket. In another refinement, the delivering step is accomplished by incorporating the casing and payload into a bomb. In another refinement, the expelling step is accomplished with gas pressure.
The present invention also teaches a method of dispensing a plurality of grenades into a spiral pattern from a munition that has a casing with a rifled cylindrical portion and a payload that houses the plurality of grenades, where the payload has a member slideably engaging the rifling. This method comprises a first step of delivering the casing and payload to a target destination. Then, expelling the payload from the casing, and thereby imparting rotation upon the payload with respect to the casing by the rifling. Finally, dispensing the plurality of grenades from the payload.